1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to rechargeable battery packs, and further relate to rechargeable battery packs including a protection circuit module for a serial or parallel connection of a plurality of unit cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be used as a unit cell, or unit cells can be used by electrically connecting them with each other depending on the types of devices. For example, a rechargeable battery pack may include a unit cell, a protection circuit module (PCM) for protecting the unit cell, and a connector for connecting the protection circuit module to a device.
A plurality of unit cells may be coupled in series or parallel with each other to configure the rechargeable battery pack in a tablet type. The protection circuit module may be formed to be a single body and connected to the unit cells of the rechargeable battery pack. Therefore, the protection circuit module may configure a protection circuit for a serial electrical connection or a parallel electrical connection.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.